Invasive Thoughts
by Book.lover.with.no.life
Summary: Riley (5) has a crush on Nine, but what happens when their training session goes wrong? I'm not great at summaries, but please give the story a chance and let me know what you think!


This is where Riley is five and doesn't want to murder anyone...or does she….. :) Please give it a chance it's not as bad as it looks. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Riley POV

I've gotten to know Nine for a while now. Although he's pretty annoying and rude at times, he's really sweet and sincere if you get to know him. He loves to train, which is great because I needed some help. I've gotten a lot better now and am almost an equal opponent. He's also extremely hot, so that helps.

"Hello? Earth to Riley!" I hear Nine say, interrupting my thoughts

"Yeah? What do you need?" I say

"I was just wondering if you wanted to train some more."

"Oh, yeah, sure!"

We start heading towards the training room and he elbows me.

"What?" I say

"What were you thinking about?" he says

"Nothing,"

"Was it me?"

"No! Why does everything have to be about you?"

"Because you were intently staring at my abs," he says as he winks. I blush and my heart flutters in my chest.

"You wish," I say, but it doesn't come out as confidently as I'd hoped.

We enter the training room and get into fighting position, which is pretty much just across from each other. He, of course, is shirtless, exposing his abs and toned back. Damn, he looks good. Stop staring has his frickin' abs, Riley! Get it together!

He nods, which is our signal to start. He immediately swings his leg out and trips me. He pins me to the ground and says, "Come on! That was so easy! Stop staring at my abs and get your shit together," He says with a wink, which doesn't do me any good.

He gets up and says, "Again. And stop fighting like a girl." as he walks back to where he started.

I suddenly feel different. I'm not sure what it is, but I feel more powerful.

 _Hello_

What? Who are you?

 _Doesn't matter, you are the only thing that matters._

What do you want?

 _I want to help you beat this slimy bitch._

Well...

 _Why are you hesitant? Wasn't this the man that just told you that you fight like a girl?_

Yes.

 _Then let's show him how a real girl fights. I can show him. Will you let me help you?_

Yes.

As we face each other again I have new power. He's going down.

Before we start, he tilts his head to the side and says, "Something looks different about you,"

"Yeah, you look different too," I say

"Really? How?" he says

"Your face has defeat written all over it," I say with a smirk

"Oh, you wish," he says

We get into fighting position and he nods his head. I feel stronger than ever, faster than ever, like I could kill 100 men.

As soon as he moves, I move faster. I dodge every strike and punch him. It's a harder punch than I've ever thrown. But, I'm not even controlling me. The thing that is inside me is. It feels good...like this is how it should be. I am one with it and it is one with me. We share the same opinions and beliefs, I follow what it tells me to do because I know it is right. He will not taunt me any longer.

Nine POV

After our first fight, she has come back with more vigor than I've ever seen. She's faster than ever before...and stronger too. Every punch I make, she blocks and punches me back. I would normally feel happy for her...but something is off. The way she fights, it isn't like her. Her eyes. They are...red. She uppercuts me and slams me against the wall. She presses her arm across my chest and presses her legs against mine. I'm pinned.

"Good job! That was impressive!" I say

"Oh, we're not done yet..." She says, but her voice has this weird echoing quality to it like it's not actually her saying it. The hell? Is she possessed?!

Suddenly, out of nowhere, she pulls out a knife.

"Riley, what are you doing?" I say, trying to act calm, but I can't move. She moves the knife closer to me.

"Oh Nine, with your endless taunting and arrogance. Today is the end of that. No longer will you mock those who risked so much just so you could be here. Today is your last day." Riley/whatever frickin' thing is controlling her says.

"Riley, RILEY, listen to me. You don't want to do this, this is not a good decision and you know that. Hurting me will do nothing for you. Please, Riley, look at me." She looks me in the eyes and for a brief second, I see her eyes turn back to the beautiful blue they were before, then flicker back to red. She puts her head down and I can hear her whispering to herself. It sounds like she's fighting against whatever is inside of her.

Riley POV

I realize what I'm doing and immediately regret it.

 _NO, THIS IS WHAT YOU WANT!_

No, it's not

 _YES, IT IS. THIS MAN WAS TAUNTING YOU CALLING YOU WEAK AND UNWORTHY_

He never said that

 _It was what he was thinking. I could see his brain before I joined yours. He doesn't care about you. He only wants everything for himself_

"Riley, that's not true and you know it. I didn't mean any of the things I said." I hear Nine say, but it is distant to me

 _He only tells you lies on top of lies. He doesn't care about you! He just wants his life. He is willing to do anything to get what he wants._

Yes. You are right.

I raise my head and look him in the eyes. I have made my decision. This arrogant bitch is going to die.

Nine POV

When she lifts her head up I can see that her eyes are red. That she listened to the thing instead of me. I get angry, but I have to remind myself that I need to stay calm if I want to get out of this alive and figure out how to fix Riley. I'm about to say something, but she beats me to it.

"Damn you. I liked you from the minute I met you. Besides just looking like, well, you. I thought that you could help me train and what not. I thought you could help me get better. And you did," I smile at that last part because that was just Riley. There was no echoing demon controlling what she said. "But, now I know that it was all you just trying to get what you wanted. You don't care about a single fucking person other than yourself. You don't care about anyone. Not even me. I thought I could see a good side of you. Someone who wanted to help, someone who did something because it helped another person, or made them happy. But, it was all for your entertainment. Just playing with my emotions to see how far it could go. You could never care even half as much as I care for you." I see a tear roll down her face and wish with all my heart that I could wipe it off. She doesn't deserve this.

Suddenly, she moves the knife so it's millimeters away from my chest. I realize that if I move I would stab myself. Fuck me. I can't stand to see her in so much pain at having to do this, and I realize that it's going to happen one way or another. I don't want her to have to hurt me. So, I make the decision for her. I move forward and the knife stabs me, but I don't care. I see the shock on her face and cup it gently. I kiss her. She kisses me back. I pull away and look up and see her eyes blue again and I smile, not caring if it's the last thing I do.

Riley POV

He deserves to die. After everything he's put me through he deserves to die. I'm holding the knife millimeters away from his chest when he moves forward, stabbing himself. He cups my face and I look at him in shock, but he just smiles and kisses me. I feel the thing inside me leave and I feel a weight lifted off my shoulders. I look up and see Nine, and I realize what I've just done. I drop the knife and run, it's all that I can think to do. I run and grab Marina, who turns around in shock and all I can say is, "I killed him,"

Nine POV

As soon as I pull away from the kiss, I see her eyes turn back to blue and her face go into shock as she realizes what she did. She turns and runs. I fear I made the wrong decision to kiss her. Moments later I see Marina run in and I can feel her icy healing power seep into me as she heals me. As soon as I can walk, I get up and try to find Riley. I need to apologize for my stupid actions, or at least let her know that I do care.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think and what you thought could be better!


End file.
